Nadie nos pertenece, salvo en el recuerdo
by LokiSexual
Summary: Alicia comienza una nueva vida que ella espera que sea totalmente nueva y original. ¿Será verdaderamente así o simplemente será la misma vida aburrida de antes? La muchacha no deja de pensar en Tarrant, y Tarrant piensa que volverá por él. ¿Lo hará ella?
1. Introducción

**-Alicia in Wonderland, Tim Burton-**

**Pairing: **Tarrant Hightopp/Mad Hatter & Alice Kingsley.

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes me pertenecen (pertenecen a Lewis Carroll) ni el enfoque de la historia dada me pertenece (pertenece a Tim Burton).

**Dedicated: **A David. Fue quien me lo pidió.

Había una vez...así comienzan todos los cuentos, ¿cierto? Vaya, yo creo que me cansé de esa repetición. Todos los cuentos que leía, comenzaban... "Había una vez..." y la historia se creaba a partir de ahí. Pero todo eran cuentos, con personajes imaginarios que una vez salías del libro, nunca podrías encontrar, ¡seguro! Pero esa condición no se cumple en esta historia...porque siempre puedes caer por un agujero siguiendo a un conejo blanco.

Una joven mujercita estaba acostada en su cama. Los cabellos, desparramados por su almohada, se mecían lentamente gracias a la leve brisa nocturna que entraba por el ventanal, entreabierto. La Luna, en su máxima luminosidad, era levemente tapada por la blanquecina cortina que bamboleaba al igual que lo hacían los cabellos de la muchacha. El astro iluminaba con su blanca luz la cara de la muchacha, que, con unos notables surcos violáceos bajo los ojos, daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Muchas preguntas sin respuesta acechaban en la perdida mente de esta muchachita, que no podía dormir tranquila. Esta chica de cabellos rubios, ligeramente ondulados, ojos oscuros y de ligeramente baja estatura, es Alicia Kingsley. Hacía ya dos años que se encontraba vagando por el mundo con el barco del padre de su ex-prometido, pero la vida que esperaba grandiosa, le había parecido tontamente aburrida. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mostrar interés por algo que no lo requería. Su cabeza estaba perdida en otro lugar, otro mundo. Precisamente, uno que siempre está bajo nuestros...pies.

—¿Se acordarán de mí?-se preguntaba constantemente la chica.-¿Y si me han olvidado? ¿Y si han desaparecido?-.

Todo podría haber sido un sueño, esos sueños hermosos, llenos de colores, sensaciones, extraños personajes, esos sueños en los que deseas que la realidad sea así de preciosa. Lo que ella no sabía es que ahora mismo, mucho más abajo de su cuerpo reposado en el colchón, esa persona en la que ella estaba pensando, también pensaba en ella.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees, Tarrant?-le preguntó la pequeña lirona, que estaba sentada en su habitual lugar en la gran mesa del té-.

—Supongo...Pero las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, Mallymkum...-murmuró con su típica sonrisa aquel Sombrerero de cejas espesas-.

—¿Aún confías en que volverá?-volvió a preguntar Mallymkum, quien segundos antes se agachaba rápidamente para que la taza que le tiraba la Liebre de Marzo no le diese en la cabeza-.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Alicia volverá! Estoy segurísimo...¡Ella nunca perderá de nuevo su muchedad!-exclamó, con una sonrisa amplia pero ligeramente nerviosa, Tarrant-.

—Si tú lo dices...Seguiremos esperándola.-suspiró la lirona-.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí la Introducción! :D

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Desvaríos

Primer cap en regla! :D

_**01. Desvaríos.**_

La mañana amaneció calurosa. La ligera brisa que anoche hacía mecer los cabellos de la rubia mujer no parecía ahora estar presente en el puerto del puerto de Monkwearmouth, al este de Inglaterra. Alicia vestía uno de sus vestidos de primavera, de tonalidades celestes, con vuelo estilizando su cintura. La chica no llevaba corsé debajo de este, como otras mujeres a su alrededor. Su cabello permanece ahora recogido en un torpe moño, hecho con poca delicadeza, parece ser que para liberar al cuello de la chica del calor sofocante no propio de aquella isla. Lord Ascott, un individuo algo calvo, regordete y de andares torpes pero rápidos, llegó hasta ella. Su escaso cabello parecía que iba un segundo después que su dueño.

—¡Alicia!-exclamó el lord, situándose en frente de la mirada perdida de la muchacha-.

—Ah, Lord Ascott, es un placer verle tan radiante este bonito día.-dijo a modo de saludo la rubia mujer-.

—Vengo a explicarte otra vez la ruta, hemos tenido que hacer algunos cambios. ¿Podrías venir hasta la oficina en un momento?-.

La chica asintió lentamente, como si no tuviese ganas de seguir a aquel hombre una vez más, pues había cambiado sus planes otra vez. Era ya algo característico de aquel hombre regordete, incluso llegó a pensar que sería alguna situación aislada, pero...La cosa se repetía en cada viaje que hacían. Llegaron a la puerta de la pequeña oficina temporal del lord Ascott. Dos hombres estaban en aquella pequeña habitación. Uno de ellos era alto y desgarbado, con el cabello rubio platino, cayéndole hasta los hombros, recogido en una cola de caballo, aunque no tenía pelo suficiente para que lo fuese. El otro era más parecido al lord, era rechoncho y de expresión arisca en la cara, y miraba y negaba todo lo que el joven inglés decía.

—Ya le he dicho que podríamos hacer una parada en el puerto de Bergen en Noruega y después subir hasta el Mar Artántico, pero es demasiado arriesgado, hace demasiado frío por allá. Solo queda ir hasta el puerto sueco de Karlskrona, hacer desembarque para repostar y desde allí ir a alguno de los países bálticos, preferiblemente Lituania. Aunque nos quedaría un buen trecho por tierra hasta China, señor Ottho.-le explicaba el joven al mayor cuando llegaron Alicia y el lord al cuarto-.

—¡Pero eso sería demasiado rodeo, chiquillo! No ves que por aquí...-estaba señalando una ruta nueva en el mapa cuando el lord Ascott carraspeó.-Ah, señorita Alicia, lord Ascott, han acudido a nuestras llamadas...-murmuró el hombre mayor. Su bigote se movía de un lado a otro, como una oruga gris, al hablar. Alicia, que llevaba melancólica desde aquella noche, no pudo evitar pensar en aquella oruga azul que conoció en su viaje al País de las Maravillas-.

—Así es, Anthony...Esta es la joven Alicia Kingsley, que como podrás ver, a heredado el espíritu de su padre...-dijo a modo de presentación, lord Ascott-.

—Ya veo, la famosa Alicia.-murmuró entre dientes el hombre a quien iba dirigido todo. El joven permanecía observando-.

—¿Cuál va a ser la ruta final entonces?-preguntó Alicia, poniéndose manos a la obra dando una palmada al aire-.

La ruta se decidió rápidamente gracias a la intervención de la muchacha. Habían parado en el puerto sueco de Göteborg, y Alicia había bajado del barco para explorar un poco los alrededores. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba encontrar? ¿Acaso esperaba ver al Conejo Blanco correteando y gritando "¡No hay tiempo!"? Porque si lo esperaba, era evidente que ir al País de las Maravillas le había dejado más que recuerdos. Estaba metida en medio de unos cuantos árboles, admirando el paisaje.

—Tengo tantas ganas de volver al País de las Maravillas...pero no sé como volver a entrar...-.

w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w

—¡Llegas tarde al té!-gritó la Liebre de Marzo al ver aparecer a su amigo pelirrojo, que ya por costumbre, se agachó, haciendo que la taza llena de té se rompiese al estrellar contra el tronco de un árbol-.

La lirona sonreía, aunque al ver la expresión de Tarrant, aquella sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Sombrerero? ¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó con esa aguda vocecita-.

—Ah...-el sombrerero suspiró.-Hace ya dos años que Alicia se fue...-murmuró apesadumbrado mientras se dejaba caer en su gran silla.-Y sé que la Reina Roja volverá, tarde o temprano...-.

—¡Déjate de tonterías ya, Sombrerero! El día antes de ayer, estabas confiadísimo, ¿que pasó con esa confianza, eh?-la pequeña lironcilla le apuntó con su pequeña espada-.

—"Aunque Alicia al Galimatazo consiga derrocar, haciendo a la espada Vortalina su cabeza cortar; ayudando a la bella Reina Blanca a conseguir la corona, que Iracunda su malvada hermana, quiso desde su cuna...Aquella hermana malvada, aunque sea desterrada hasta que nuestro mundo acabe, ella volverá antes de que ese acontecimiento llegue, y llegará a lomos de otra bestia maligna..."-recitó con armonía el Sombrerero-.

—¿Así que tú piensas que la Reina Roja volverá? ¡Más le vale a esa niña torpe estar aquí para entonces!-.

—¿Hablabais de mí?-una pequeña y conocida silueta apareció por detrás del árbol-.

La mujercita parecía tener esta vez su tamaño normal. Llevaba su vestido, o por lo menos lo parecía, aunque con las mangas ligeramente recortadas a tirones. El Sombrerero se levantó al verla.

—¡Alicia!-esta vez prefirió rodear la mesa en lugar de atravesarla, que era ciertamente más tedioso, pues después Mallymkum siempre se quejaba de que había roto la mitad de las tazas y la tetera.-¡Has vuelto!-llegó hasta ella con una amplia sonrisa-.

—Tarrant...-una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por el rostro de la chica. Cuando su amigo estuvo cerca, se tiró a sus brazos, abrazándole-.

—¡Tardaste mucho!-por detrás de ellos se escuchó un "Alicia, ¡llegas tarde al té!", por lo que el Sombrerero hizo agacharse a Alicia sin dejar de abrazarle.-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-le preguntó cuando se incorporaron de nuevo, oyendo las risas de Mallymkum y la Liebre de Marzo sin dejar de sonreír-.

—Estuve buscando el camino para volver...Al final me bastó con dormirme cerca de un árbol. Desperté a unas millas de aquí. Llevo caminando un buen rato...-murmuró Alicia-.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al castillo de la Reina Blanca? ¡Allí podrás descansar!-el Sombrerero le sonrió cálidamente y la chica no pudo evitar abrazarle con más fuerza-.

El hombre sentía algo extraño en su interior. Sentía que no quería soltarla, que Alicia sólo tenía que estar con él. Pero eso no era correcto, no, no lo era, Alicia era de todos, ¡era la salvadora! No podía ser sólo de él. ¿Porqué sentía eso entonces? También sentía anhelo. Anhelo por sentirla más cerca, todo lo cerca posible. ¿Pero como era eso? Estaban ya pegados, abrazados, sonriéndose. ¡No se podía estar más pegado! Bueno, sí, de cierta manera, pero esa manera nunca fue de interés de Tarrant. Sólo de pensar aquello...se sonrojó bastante, haciendo que sus mejillas estuviesen a corde con el color de su cabello. La chica no tardó en darse cuenta, acariciando con el dorso de uno de sus blanquecinos dedos una de las mejillas coloradas de su sombrerero preferido.

—Tarrant, ¿tienes fiebre?-preguntó Alicia, con un deje preocupado en la voz-.

—¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Sólo que...! -se pensó un momento lo que iba a decir.-Estás espectacular, brillante, magnífica, genial, preciosa, hermosa, estupenda, única...-empezó a decir a toda velocidad el pelirrojo-.

—¡Sombrerero!-le regañó la chica, haciendo que Tarrant se detuviese con un resoplido de alivio-.

—Lo siento, estoy bien.-murmuró con una suave vocecita el sombrerero-.

—¡Vosotros dos!-les llamó la lirona, y una vez obtuvo una mirada confundida de ambos, prosiguió.-¡Vámonos ya al castillo de la Reina Blanca!-.

—¿A que viene tanta prisa?-preguntó contrariado Tarrant-.

—¡Precisamente por esto!-gritó mientras dejaba caer una de las partes del oráculo, un pergamino larguísimo y viejo que relataba todo lo que había pasado, pasaba y pasaría en aquel mundo-.

Y a lo que todos estaban mirando -excepto la Liebre de Marzo, que estaba muy entretenida con una cucharilla de té- era que, exactamente dentro de una semana, llegaría un día llamado día "rencoroso", donde la Reina Roja era ilustrada subida en un majestuoso caballo, con otra vez miles de cartas de corazones en su poder y la sota a su izquierda.-.

—¿Cómo es que tiene otra vez su ejercito?-preguntó Alicia posando el dedo en la imagen que todos miraban, poniéndolo encima de las cartas-.

—No lo sé. Pero tenerlo, lo tiene, y si lo tiene, lo usará.-murmuró el sombrerero mirando con atención la imagen-.

—¡Esto es la razón por la que la Reina Roja puede sublevarse!-chilló la lirona señalando una semana más adelante de esa imagen, en donde Alicia peleaba contra otro de los monstruos del submundo. El paladín de la Reina Roja parecía que era otro reptil, en cambio, según como lo mirase, podría ser perfectamente un insecto a tamaño gigante.-Según creo, se llama Ugglasyl-.

—La pregunta es, Mallymkum...¿cómo demonios has conseguido esto si solo la Reina Blanca tiene acceso a ello? Además, hace un momento no me lo mostraste.-reprochó el pelirrojo-.

—Ellos lo trajeron.-anunció la lirona, señalando a un pequeño grupito de seres del submundo. Tweedledee y Tweedledum, y el Conejo Blanco-.

—¡Tweedledee! ¡Tweedledum! ¡Nivens!-Alicia salió corriendo, haciendo ondear el vestido, hacia sus amigos, a quienes saludó afectuósamente-.

—¡Vamos, Alicia, Tarrant, hay que darse prisa y hablar con la Reina!-.

Todos se pusieron en camino, con andares, algunos rápidos y otros torpes, pero siempre encaminados hacia el palacio de la Reina Blanca, Mirana.

—¡Alto ahí, en nombre de la Reina Roja!-.

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¿Cortito, no? No tengo gran recurso de palabras ni de ideas, demostrado u.u pero en fin, espero que al menos un poquititititito os guste, ¿sí? :D

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
